


The Dark Before the Dawn

by Evelynn_1967



Series: The Lost King [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Isolation, Just angst, Lost Merlin, M/M, Out of Control, hurt/some comfort, loss of self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_1967/pseuds/Evelynn_1967
Summary: Merlin is slowly spiralling out of control and breaking down. Feeling lost and hopeless without a purpose.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Lost King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Dark Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work in a series. It will make much more sense if you read them in order! They aren't long :)

His magic roared in his mind, barely contained, definitely uncontrolled.

It happened every time he approached the border of Camelot. He couldn’t cross into any other territory without his magic rebelling.

Stupid destiny.

Stupid magic.

His king is gone.

There is no reason to stay.

And yet he cannot leave.

_One year._

A shadow darting through the forest.

He used to be someone.

Now he’s what you see from the corner of your eye when you’re alone in the woods.

Nothing more then a flicker of your imagination.

_One year_

_One month_

He became a whispered warning.

A hushed story told around a campfire.

The shadow of a man who once shone bright.

Don’t go out alone at night.

In the darkest parts of forest.

Or you’ll be driven mad by the sorrow of the shadow man.

_One year_

_Three months_

He knew the rumours.

He fed them, used them to be left alone.

He knew the desperation of the old man once familiar must be great.

To drive him to seek out that which was better left unfound.

_One year_

_Three months_

_Two days_

He haunted the old man’s steps for days.

Watching just out of sight.

Wondering.

He wonders at the dedication of the man.

Two days?

Searching him out?

His magic whispers to him, urging him to go to the man.

He refuses.

Why should he?

_One year_

_Three months_

_Three days_

He sees the man slowly losing hope.

He hears the man calling out to someone, him probably.

Or the one he used to be.

He turns to leave, the man has nothing to offer him.

Until... those three damned words.

Arthur has returned.

They whirled around him.

Stripped away the shadows over his mind.

Merlin came face to face with Gaius as the shadows cleared away little by little.

_One Year_

_Three months_

_Ten days_

Merlin looked down the hill to the city spread before him.

He knew what was waiting for him.

Who.

But his King was still lost.

Locked away in Shadows and Darkness as he was. 

But Merlin was home.

Now he’d bring his King back too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I deeply apologize for the long time between parts being released. I haven't had the mental capacity to write lately. I tried several times but didn't like anything I came out with. SO anyway. I finally got this to happen and don't mind it. Sorry that it's shorter than the other parts tho.... Any feedback is always welcome, or just say hi! I love getting comments literally any comment will make my week lol. 
> 
> Welp before I continue to ramble, thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next (possibly last?) part to this! Hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to post it.


End file.
